Awaken, Super Saiyan Kale
is the 37th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Frieza fights against Caulifla, having little trouble overwhelming the Saiyan. Caulifla calls him out on how he appears to just be going after the Saiyans and Frieza replies that whilst he may have no grudge against the Saiyans from Universe 6, they still get on his nerves. With no other choice, Caulifla transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Frieza in combat again. Frieza uses his Telekinesis abilities to throw blocks of the arena at Caulifla. However, her sheer aggressiveness allows her to gain the upper hand on her opponent with a powerful close range blast. Frieza decides to use his full power and transforms into Golden Frieza. In this form, Frieza is able to quickly turn the tide of battle as he begins to dominate Caulifla, causing concern for the nearby Kale who quickly knocks off Dercori to go assist her. Kale uses her incredible speed to strike at Frieza, and while it causes him no damage, it distracts him long enough for Caulifla to get in a couple of shots. Eventually, Frieza sees through Kale's actions and grabs her and tosses her out in front of him. Cabba, seeing the state that his allies are in, knocks off Za Priccio and also goes in to assist the pair. Frieza remarks that Kale's attacks actually had more sting to them than Caulifla's attacks as a Super Saiyan, much to the surprise of Caulifla and Cabba, though Kale remarks that they were just lucky hits. Caulifla rushes into battle once more, but it continues to be a one sided affair. Cabba, discerning Kale's reason for holding back, asks Kale to use her true power. Kale is hesitant due to her previous history with and gratitude towards Caulifla. Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan and enters the battle, but fares no better and is quickly overpowered by Frieza. Even when Caulifla and Cabba attack together they prove to be no match at all. The anger towards seeing someone so close to her losing causes Kale to explode in fury as she becomes a Super Saiyan herself and immediately employs a vicious assault on Frieza that he is unable to defend against. Frieza comments on the new type of Super Saiyan that Kale has become and the complications of keeping up with all the different variations of the form. Goku, who was currently matched up against members of the Pride Troopers along with Gohan and Master Roshi, is told to go and help Frieza. He intercepts the battle much to Frieza's annoyance, who believes he doesn't need help and transforms into a Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. He is able to stop Kale's first punch but as she continues her assault Goku begins to get pushed back, stating that she is getting stronger and stronger by the moment. Frieza kicks Goku out of the way and says that he is capable of handling her himself if he takes her seriously. Kale has another outburst which Goku describes as her ki spiking once again. While Champa thinks that it is good that his fighter is doing well, Vados voices her concerns. Since this is probably the first time Kale has unleashed all of her power, she is losing her sense and reason and that things could become much worse if she were to lose all control. Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm Transformations *Super Saiyan *Golden Frieza *Super Saiyan C-type *Super Saiyan Blue *Potential Unleashed *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Legendary Super Saiyan Battles *Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo *Kale vs. Dercori *Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. The Preecho *Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan) and Kale *Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan) and Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) *Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Potential Unleashed), and Master Roshi vs. Tupper, Zoire, and Kunshi *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) Anime and Manga differences *Dercori is eliminated by Kale in this chapter. In the anime, she was eliminated by Master Roshi. *Za Priccio is eliminated by Cabba whilst as a Super Saiyan. In the anime, he is eliminated by a combination attack between Master Roshi and Tien Shinhan. *In the anime, Frieza confronts Cabba, eliminating him after transforming into Golden Frieza and never battles Caulifla and Kale as he does in this chapter. *In the manga, this is the first time Super Saiyan Caulifla and Kale is shown instead of prior appearance before the tournament in the anime. *In the manga, it is shown that Frieza is able to use his power to lift the ground of the tournament ring remotely. *In the manga, Caulifla is shown to have an unnamed technique that has a nearly similar style to Kamehameha. *In the manga, Frieza states that Caulifla is stronger than the first Super Saiyan he fought. *In the manga, Caulifla and Android 17 is shown shocked to see Golden Frieza. *In the manga, Kale is shown more calm and matured and helps Caulifla stealthy when fighting Golden Frieza. She is aware of her power and does not show it off for Caulifla's sake. However in the anime, Kale is depicted more to a crybaby who is raged when Caulifla is hurted. *Reversed from the anime version where Kale starts transforming into bulkier form first, the manga shows Kale transforms into the thinner version of it and then bulkier version when she tries to power up more. *It is stated clearly by Goku and Frieza in the manga that Kale is the new breed and type of Super Saiyan. None of theses are commented by them in the anime. *In the anime, Goku was in his Super Saiyan 2 form and then ascended to Super Saiyan Blue form while fighting Kale. In the manga, Goku was in his Super Saiyan form prior to fighting Kale using his Super Saiyan Blue form. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters